A Painted Heart
by Skitzen
Summary: Russia is scary, cold, and uncaring... Or at least that's what everyone told the Latvian to believe, but was he really? Boy Love. Don't like don't read :P. I would love reviews though, no flaming! Rating may change. May be lemon in later chapters.
1. Nightmare

**I don't own Hetalia sadly. :/**

**Hope you all enjoy it! Just a reminder this is boy love! Ratings may change due to later chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1 Nightmare<strong>

The small, blonde haired Latvian had fallen asleep again in the laundry room. He was supposed to be doing his chores, which was only the laundry, since Toris and Edward thought he could get at least that done. But it's hard to get enough sleep when you have recurring nightmares every time you closed your eyes.

A good hour went by before Latvia started to shake and tears streamed down his face. He was suddenly awoken by the sound of the front door being closed. Eyes snapping open he jumped up, tears still streaming and still really freaked out from his nightmare. He didn't want to be caught in there by Russia with nothing done, but was too upset to try and fix it. So instead he bolted out of the laundry room door, and quickly made his way through the long hallways heading towards his own room.

Lithuania yawned, walking into the laundry room to check on the smaller Baltic, only to find a messy pile of laundry and a missing Latvia.

"Russia won't be happy about this.." Lithuania sighed, making his way around the room, organizing the laundry and starting a few loads. He hoped he could get enough done before dinner needed to be started.

Estonia peered into the laundry room, giving a slight sigh when he saw Toris doing the work, instead of Raivis. Walking in slowly, he gave Lithuania a small hand in finishing up the laundry. It didn't take them long considering there was two to get the job done.

Yawning, Russia took off his boots and heavy overcoat and set them aside to dry from all the wet snow they were exposed to. He stretched for a moment, yawning lightly as he walked upstairs and down the long hallway. Lithuania had greeted him at the door, but quickly went back to what he was doing. Sighing, Ivan walked by a few rooms and around a corner. Halfway around that corner, Latvia crashed right into him and falling to the ground. Russia had caught himself fast enough to not fall, and just stared at the Latvian in shock.

"Wh-wha?" Latvia slowly got up wiping his tears away and opening his eyes.

He blinked moment, staring at the tan coloured fabric for a moment and then slowly looked up. His eyes widened when he realized who it was standing in front of him.

"R-Russia... I-I," The small Latvian stuttered as he took a few steps backwards as the tears started to flow once again.

Russia frowned, stepping towards the smaller frightened nation. He really didn't mean to scare him, but Latvia squeaked and started to shake. Ivan opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly cut off by the smaller one before him.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-It won't happen again! I-I didn't mean to fall asleep instead of doing m-my chores. I-I just, keep having a b-bad nightmare, I-I'm so scared. P-please don't be m-mad! I-I'll do extra chores! P-please sir!" Latvia was practically bawling by now, and shaking worse then he ever had before.

He had heard so many rumours about just how cruel and cold the Russian could be. Estonia tells him that the scars Lithuania has on his back are from the large nation, Toris always denied it, and says they were work related... But everyone seems to be saying otherwise. Latvia had never angered the Russian before, and he was never good with pressure so he'd be so easy to break.

Russia just stared at the Latvian. Was he really that scary? He never beat any of them, just asked they did some simple chores around his large house. Ever so slowly he stepped towards the Latvian again, reaching out and slowly pulling the little one into a warm hug. Though a slight frown came to his face when he felt the Latvian tense right up and shake more.

"M-Mr. Russia?" Latvia's eyes were wide, he wasn't quite sure to make of what was happening.

"Even I have nightmares, da?" The Russian whispered lightly, holding him closer, "Just let it all out alright?"

Latvia smiled softly, still a little nervous, but wrapped his arms around the Russian. He cried for quite a while into Ivan's chest, but slowly calmed down. Slowly letting go, Russia lightly ruffled his hair.

"How about Latvia just relaxes for rest of day, da? I will help Toris with dinner." Russia smiled happily.

Latvia stared blankly at Russia for a while. He was so confused, why was Russia being so nice to him. Especially after he just smashed into him in the hallway. Ivan chuckled and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Lithuania froze when he came in and found Ivan cooking.

"R-Russia, uhm... You don't have to cook... I was going to get Latvia to help me." Lithuania smiled softly, walking over.

"Da, but I wanted to cook for once. It's been a long time since I have. Also, you three do too much sometimes." Ivan smiled back lightly, continuing to make dinner.

A little while later, the scent of borscht filled the large house of Russia's. Lithuania set up the table and helped serve out dinner for the four of them. Estonia made a large pot of chai tea and brought out some sugar and honey with it. It was quiet like every other night, the odd conversation came here and there. Russia's cellphone suddenly went off, he pulled it out of his front pocket and answered. Sighing he got up and quickly headed to his office, closing the door behind him. Lithuania got up and started cleaning up the dishes after he finished.

"His boss works him way too hard.." Toris sighed as he carried the plates to the Kitchen sink.

Estonia scoffed slightly. "Though we seem to do all the work around here.. All he does is talk with his boss or he's in his office."

"W-Well we are subordinates." Latvia stuttered as he helped clean the dishes. "I-I hear it's the same with anyone e-else. R-Right Lithuania?"

"It's all pretty much the same. Back when I was at America's house all I did was cook and clean for him, he never really gave me much time to relax. As for Poland... I had to do everything for him.." Lithuania stated, drying a few plates and stacking them in a cupboard neatly.

"I still say Russia is going to snap on us one day." Estonia grumbled as he put the leftovers in the fridge.

There was just a long silence between the three for a while, until Latvia let out a loud yawn. Chuckling, Lithuania finished the dishes himself and sent Latvia off to go have a bath and then get some sleep. Estonia agreed and finished off the last cup of chai tea, and then headed to bed himself.

A few hours went by as Latvia lie, sprawled out in his bed. He really couldn't sleep, even though he felt like he could pass out at any moment. Letting out another yawn, he curled up in his blankets hoping he could maybe get just a few minutes of good sleep. But the silence in the room was killing him, he needed something to calm him down. A few more minutes slowly went by, until he finally gathered the courage to go to his brother's rooms. Estonia was sleeping like a log, and Lithuania was fantasizing of Belarus in his sleep. Frowning, Latvia quietly made his way to Russia's room. He peered in quickly, the light was off and Ivan seemed to be asleep.

The Latvian flinched slightly when the Russian shifted in his sleep. He let out a slight sigh of relief when Russia didn't wake. Sure he was nice earlier about the collision, but... Waking him might just piss him right off.

"I'll try waking Lithuania again." He quietly whispered to himself, turning towards the door to leave the sleeping Russian.

"Latvia." A half awake voice called out softly.

The small Latvian froze in his place, hand just barely on the doorknob.

"Come here." Russia sighed, sitting up slowly and looking over to Latvia.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked! I haven't written a fanfiction in ages<br>Reviews would be loved! Please no flaming.


	2. New Insight

**I don't own Hetalia sadly. :/**

**Hope you all enjoy it! Just a reminder this is boy love! Ratings may change due to later chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ch.2 New Insight<span>**

There was a long silence in the dark room for a while. Latvia hadn't moved an inch from the doorway of the Russian's room. I van sat there in his bed staring over at the small Latvian.

"I said come here." Russia motioned over to the side of the bed with his hand, he seemed pretty annoyed. But then again it was really late at night.

Latvia slowly made his way over, shaking a little as he approached the bedside. "Y-Yes sir?" He stuttered nervously.

"Come," Ivan shifted on the bed, making some space and pulling the covers down a bit. " Come sleep with me. Nothing can get you in here. I'll keep you safe, da?" Russia smiled lightly.

A light blush went across the Latvian's face. Did he really hear him right? Why wasn't he mad for waking him? Hesitantly, Latvia crawled in beside the larger nation. Russia smiled more, pulling the covers up over them both and lying back down. A frown slowly came to his face when he noticed the smaller one starting to shake a lot.

"I'm.. Not that scary, am I?" Russia asked sadly.

Latvia froze. "W-well, everyone s-says s-so many things about y-you.. I-I just..." He started to shake more, he really didn't want to anger him.

There was a long pause, Russia didn't really know what to say. Instead, he just wrapped his arms gently around Latvia and pulled him into his chest. Latvia was a little shocked about this. Russia seemed so much bigger then everyone, sure he was tall, but so was America and a few others. He never pictured Ivan to be slim, not that he pictured him as fat, just bigger.

"Just because.. I look scary, and maybe I can be intimidating, doesn't mean I am. I don't try to be anyways." Ivan held him a little closer.

Latvia felt a little bad now, Russia wasn't at all scary. Nervously, the little Latvian cuddled up slightly to the warm Russian. Maybe now he could get some sleep. His eyes slowly closed as he passed right out in Ivan's arms. Russia smiled lightly and softly stroked Raivis' hair until he drifted back off to sleep.

Morning came and Lithuania started on breakfast, making some Blini for everyone. Estonia went out to get the newspaper and buy a few groceries. Latvia's eyes opened slowly, a little confused as to where he was until his mind came back to realization. He blushed, but smiled slightly and cuddled up more to the sleeping Russian. Ivan smiled in his sleep and pulled him a little closer.

"I should go wake Latvia, and get Russia aswell." Lithuania yawned, finishing up setting the table.

Toris headed upstairs, walking down a few hallways and making his way to the Latvian's room. He knocked on the door lightly, and waited a few moments. When he got no answer he entered the small room slowly. Titling his head to the side when he found no one in there, he sighed lightly.

"Where would you go this early in the morning?" He frowned slightly, "Guess I'll find him later. Better wake Russia first though."

He yawned again, making his way to Russia's room calmly. Once there, he noticed the room door was open slightly. Had he woken up already? Ivan always had his door closed. Lithuania paused for a moment before knocking lightly on the door. Ivan stirred slightly and mumbled something inaudible in Russian. Sighing Lithuania entered the room.

"Come on Russia, your boss is coming soon today, you know how mad he gets when you're not up." Toris said as he walked over to the side of the bed. "I can't seem to find Latv-... Latvia?" His eyes widened a little, staring at the small Baltic.

Latvia froze, a large blush coming to his face as he sat up turned towards his older brother. "I-I u-uhm."

The Russian mumbled something, sitting up beside the Latvian, slightly glaring at Lithuania. "He was having nightmare, so I let him sleep here.~" Russia smiled happily, hugging the Latvian from behind, which caused Raivis to blush more.

"Russia..." Toris sighed. "C'mon Latvia, go get showered and come have some breakfast, we'll talk later okay?"

Latvia frowned and got up, being lead out by his brother and then headed to the bathrom to shower. Russia glared more and Lithuania turned to him.

"Ivan... You know how Latvia is.." Lithuania sighed lightly.

"I didn't force him. He came to my room on his own. You know I wouldn't ever do anything to him by force." His glare darkened.

"I-I know.. Just... Don't hurt him okay?" Lithuania walked out of the room.

Russia sighed, getting up and having a nice long shower. Latvia was getting dressed in his room when there was a sudden knock and Toris entered. He frowned lightly, not liking how serious the look on his older brother's face was. His head went down, he thought he was in trouble until the Older Baltic sat beside him and ruffled his hair. Toris smiled lightly and hugged him softly.

"So, you realize I was right about him?" Lithuania asked curiously.

"Y-yeah, he's... R-really nice." Latvia smiled a little, fidgeting with his fingers.

Lithuania laughed lightly. "I'm not mad at all... But, don't even let a word of any of this get to Estonia, He will flip. Now c'mon, Russia's boss will be here soon, and you know how mad he will be if we're not doing work."

Latvia nodded and headed downstairs to eat breakfast with his brothers. Russia didn't show up because his boss walked right in the moment he sat down at the table.

The day stretched on for what felt like ages. Russia hadn't come out of his office yet, and all that could be heard were muffled yells from inside. Lithuania frowned a little, keeping occupied with organizing the books in the library and dusting it lightly. Estonia finally made it home, carrying all the groceries inside and to the kitchen. Latvia hopped up from reading a book to help Estonia put stuff away. Afterwards, Latvia went back to the couch to finish the book he had, but noticed the snow had cleared away. Smiling, he got up and went looking for Lithuania. Didn't take long to find, even though this house was huge.

"H-hey Lithuania.. Is it alright if I go into town for a bit?" Latvia asked shyly.

"It should be fine, just don't be too long and be careful alright?" Lithuania smiled lightly.

Latvia gave a quick nod and thanked his brother. He grabbed his wallet and headed to the closet by the door, putting on a dark red jacket and a pair of small boots. Smiling he headed outside and into town.

Moscow was so pretty this time of year. There was a light fresh coat of snow over everything, and it sparkled in the light. The small Latvian wandered throughout the town, he loved looking at the sites it had to offer. He made sure to check the time often, didn't want to be too long and worry his brothers. On his way back he passed by a few little shops and decided to go in one for a little bit. A soft smile came to his face when his eyes came across a certain item. He made his way over to the small shelf and picked it up and carried it over to the front desk to pay for it.

"I bet Russia will love this." Latvia smiled more to himself as he carried the small item home to Russia's.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked! I haven't written a fanfiction in ages<br>Reviews would be loved! Please no flaming.


	3. Vodka

**I don't own Hetalia sadly. :/**

**Hope you all enjoy it! Just a reminder this is boy love! Ratings may change due to later chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3 Vodka<strong>

The day seemed to go on and on for Russia, and all his boss was doing was yelling at him. After what had seemed like ages, Ivan was finally free from his boss. He smiled slightly to himself, then went to finishing the rest of the paperwork. A smile came to Lithuania's face when he saw Russia's boss leaving, he quickly helped the man to the door and out to his vehicle.

"Finally, he's gone... I hope Russia is okay." Lithuania sighed lightly.

Turning to head back inside, when he suddenly heard footsteps come running up. He smiled when he saw it was Latvia returning from town. His eyebrow raised when he noticed what the smaller one had in his hands. Latvia blushed and quickly went inside with his brother and took his present for Russia up to his own room. Raivis wanted to give it to him now, but he knew not to bother him while he was working. Especially after his boss just visited, Russia was always in a horrible mood afterwards.

Lithuania made up a quick meal for Russia, poor guy must be hungry after being stuck in his office for so long. Smiling, Toris made his way upstairs. A slight smirk came to his face as he stopped at Latvia's door and knocked lightly, though it caused the small one to flinch.

"C-come in." Latvia shook slightly, slightly wondering why he was so jumpy all of a sudden.

Lithuania chuckled lightly, opening the door and coming in with the tray of food. "How would you like to take this to Russia for me?"

Latvia's blush deepened. "U-uh, sure."

His older brother handed him the tray carefully, and Latvia slowly made his way towards Russia's office. Letting out a sigh of relief when he made it without spilling anything. Being quite proud of himself, he gently knocked on the door of the office. He waited a few moments, and tried knocking again, but got no answer. Nervously he opened the door slowly until he could see all the way in.

"R-Russia?" Latvia stuttered slightly, stepping into the office slowly.

Latvia stood there in front of the desk for a moment staring. There was Russia, out cold on his desk, head in his papers. Smiling a little, Latvia walked around the desk and set the tray to the side where it wouldn't fall. He froze for a moment as the Russian shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. Raivis made his way around the desk picking up any fallen papers and placing them neatly on the table. He noticed something shiny under the table, perhaps Russia dropped something? Getting down on his knees he reached for it, when suddenly a strong hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him up. Latvia let out a pained yelp as he was suddenly pulled into the Russian's lap.

The grip on his wrist ceased as a frown came to the Russian's face when the Latvian started to shake and hold his throbbing wrist. "L-Latvia.. I'm sorry.."

He placed his arms around to comfort him, but Latvia just flinched and shook more. Russia frowned more, hugging the poor boy gently and trying to calm him down. It took a while, but he managed to get him to calm a bit, apologizing a few times to Latvia.

Once he calmed down enough for the shaking to near a stop, Russia got up and set him on his office chair. Blinking, Latvia tilted his head, watching the Russian head over to the cabinet on the side of the room. A smile came to Russia's face as he found an oh so familiar bottle of vodka. He happily walked back over to Latvia and opened it up. It was quiet for a moment between the two, Russia sat beside Latvia on the floor and offered him a drink.

"I-I.." Latvia fidgeted slightly, Russia never shared his Vodka. And didn't Latvia look a little too young?

Ivan smirked slightly, nudging the bottle closer to him. "Don't think I haven't noticed all the vodka that goes missing around here~ Plus I know you're older than you look Raivis" His smirk turned to a grin.

Latvia froze. "Y-you knew? A-and you're not m-mad?" He asked nervously.

"Why would I be mad? Sure that one time there wasn't any left, I was annoyed. But not mad." Russia smiled softly, offering him the bottle again.

Ivan handed him the bottle gently. Latvia hesitated slightly before taking a large swig of the vodka, smiling as he felt calmer. He drank quite a bit more before Russia managed to pull the bottle away from Latvia.

"I-I'm sorry.. I-I drank a bunch." Latvia frowned lightly.

"Nyet, it's okay Latvia. You needed it, da?" Russia smiled, putting the half empty vodka botle on the desk and hugging Latvia.

The small blonde blushed, but hugged him back gently. Russia slowly picked him up, and carried him out of the office and down the hallway.

"Maybe Latvia can get some sleep now?" Russia asked curiously, still walking through the long halls.

Latvia nodded groggily. Usually he could hold his liquor well, but he hadn't really eaten anything today so the vodka hit a little hard. He passed out sometime before Ivan made it to the small Baltic's room and tucked him in gently. Russia sat down on the side of the bed for a moment, making sure Latvia was okay before he got up.

"Sleep well little one." Russia smiled lightly, and turned to leave when a small hand suddenly tugged at his scarf.

"U-uhm, M-Mr. Russia..." Latvia started, his voice barely audible.

"You can call me Ivan, if you want, da?" Russia smiled, turning back to where the Latvian lie.

"O-okay, I-Ivan.. C-could you... P-please.. Maybe... St-stay?" A blush came across Latvia's face as he asked quietly, sitting up.

Russia chuckled lightly, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "But you're bed is much too small for us both."

Latvia frowned and nodded. "...C-Could... We.. M-maybe go back to yours?" Raivis fidgeted with the bedsheets nervously.

Ivan smiled happily. "I don't see why not."

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked! I haven't written a fanfiction in ages<br>Reviews would be loved! Please no flaming.


	4. Jealousy

**I don't own Hetalia sadly. :/**

**Hope you all enjoy it! Just a reminder this is boy love! Ratings may change due to later chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4 Jealousy<strong>

That night went by perfectly, not a nightmare at all. The morning came quickly however, though the sun was shining brightly today as summer was starting.

Latvia was sound asleep, well, that was till he had that feeling he was being watched. His eyes opened slowly, and he looked to Russia, who was still sleeping. Confused he shifted slightly, turning to face away from the larger nation. Only to come face to face with none other than a fuming Belarus. Latvia's eyes widened as he saw the rage in her eyes and that death aura building. Normally he would run off crying, but he was frozen to the spot. Plus it was hard to move with the Russian's strong arms holding him close.

"M-m-ms. Belar-rus... I-I u-uhmm.." Latvia started to shake, tears forming in his eyes as he let out a whimper.

Belarus' hand shot out to grab the trembling Baltic and pull him away from her Russia. This attempt of hers failed however, she was fast but Russia was faster. He had grabbed her wrist just in time, slightly pinching a pressure point to prove he was serious.

"Brother." She practically growled. "You are mine! You shouldn't have to be around a lowlife like him when you have me!""

Russia sighed, gently moving Latvia out of the way, getting up and stepping towards his sister intimidatingly. She however moved closer as well, causing him to hesitate slightly.

"Latvia, why don't you go help your brothers with breakfast, d-da?" He tried to keep his "happy" smile on his face.

Nodding, Latvia bolted out and ran downstairs to his brothers. Meanwhile, Russia was being backed into a corner by his scary little sister. He was beginning to tremble as she started her Marriage chant and stalking closer to him.

"Why don't you love me, brother?" She stared with a piercing look in her eyes.

"I-I do love you Natalya.. You're my s-sister, I always will.." Russia inched his way to the door slowly.

Her glare darkened, "If you loved me, you wouldn't avoid me all the time. You'd do things with me." She said coldly, blocking the doorway.

Russia kept that fake smile of his there to hide his fear. "How about going home? Going home is so much fun! You'll l-love it." He laughed nervously.

"Brother." Belarus stepped closer, her hand gripping onto his arm rather tightly.

Russia winced at the sudden pain in his arm, "S-sister you're hurting me."

Belarus' grip on his arm just tightened and he bit his lip to muffle a yelp. Sighing slightly, he spun them around slightly, Belarus' back to the wall and Russia's hands on either side of her.

"I might as well admit it." He smirked, leaning in slightly, "How could I not love someone as beautiful as you Natalya? I can't hide these feelings I have for you any longer, please, don't tell big sister."

Her eyes widened in shock as her brother got closer. And by the time she'd realized he tricked her, he was already out the door and down the hall. She growled lowly, vowing to get him next time.

"That was too close." Russia grumbled, walking downstairs to the living room.

Lithuania looked over to Russia curiously. He noticed Belarus wasn't clinging to him or chasing him. Usually it takes Russia a lot longer to ditch her, maybe he just got lucky. Shrugging Toris went back to making lunch.

Latvia smiled and brought Russia over a fresh cup of tea with some honey in it. Ivan chuckled and thanked him, sipping it lightly. A wider smile came to Latvia's face when he remembered something.

"M-Mr... I-I mean Ivan.. U-uhm..." He blushed lightly, standing there nervously.

Russia tilted his head slightly. "What is it little Latvia?"

"I-I'll be r-right back." Latvia said as he ran up to his room to get something.

Russia just blinked, taking another sip of his chai tea. It was only a few moments before Latvia came back downstairs to the living room. He had something held behind his back as he walked over to the couch.

"I-I uhm, got you.. S-something.." Latvia smiled a little as a blush grew on his face, "C-Close your eyes.."

Russia smiled, he really hadn't expected the little Baltic to ever get him something, let alone like him at all. Closing his eyes he patiently waited till he could look. Smiling, Latvia slowly took what was behind him and held it in front of Russia.

"O-okay, o-open." Latvia said happily.

Russia opened his eyes slowly, and a large smile formed as he saw a beautiful sunflower in a little pot.

"It's so pretty~." Russia Exclaimed, looking it over. "Thank you Raivis~!" He smiled more, hugging the Latvian tightly.

Latvia smiled and hugged him back. "I-I'm so glad you like it. It was the only o-one they had."

Russia placed the potted plant on the table and hugged the Latvian some more. Lithuania laughed lightly at the sight, whilst Estonia nearly had a heart attack.

"L-Latvia..." Estonia shook as he approached the two hugging nations.

Russia glanced over to Estonia with a cold glare, making it clear he wanted him to go busy himself with something else.

"H-he's going to get killed.." Estonia mumbled as he passed by Lithuania.

"I'm sure he'll be fine brother." Toris chuckled.

After a bit Russia took the sunflower and placed it in a nice spot in his office where it would get enough sun. He smiled to himself, so happy that he got a gift from the little Baltic. Not even America or Prussia could ruin his mood right now. Sitting down at his desk, he started doing some paperwork. Might as well get it done early then his boss get mad about it later.

Belarus stopped by his office a while later, and to Russia's amazement, she didn't try anything. He sighed, part of him saying she's up to something. The other half of him wishing she'd finally given up, but we all know that won't ever happen. Yawning lightly, he decided to turn in for the night. Getting up from his desk he stretched, then headed to have a shower and go to bed.

Latvia walked through the hallway near Ivan's office carrying some laundry. He passed right by, but stopped when he heard the sound of something hit the ground and smash.

"Russia?" Latvia walked over to the office, placing the laundry by the door and peering in.

The light was off, but it wasn't too dark to see inside. He thought he was just hearing things, until he saw the broken pot and the sunflower laying on the floor. He frowned when he saw it, and walked inside.

"How did it?" He sighed, walking over to it. "M-maybe I could fix it b-before the flower wilts."

Latvia picked up the sunflower carefully. He let out a sigh of relief once he was sure it hadn't been crushed at all. Smiling he turned to leave when suddenly cold and silvery object collided with his head. Knocking him right out.

* * *

><p>MUAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! :D<p>

And yes. Poor Latvia ._."

Hope you all liked! I haven't written a fanfiction in ages  
>Reviews would be loved! Please no flaming.<p> 


	5. Trust

**I don't own Hetalia sadly. :/**

**Hope you all enjoy it! Just a reminder this is boy love! Ratings may change due to later chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5 Trust<strong>

Everyone in the large house slept soundly that night. Well, everyone but Russia that is. Minutes felt like hours to him, and he really just couldn't sleep. He missed the little Baltic's presence in his room, and something just felt off. Sighing he rolled onto his side and tried to ignore the thoughts, but that just made it worse. Russia frowned, pulling the covers down and getting out of bed. Shivering lightly, he put on his warm housecoat and walked out of his room and into the dark hallway. He quietly made his way down the long hallway to Lithuania's room, peeking in to see if he was asleep. A smile came to his face, seeing Toris curled up in his bed and sleeping soundly. Walking across the hall, Ivan peered into Estonia's room and almost laughed. There Eduard lie on his back, sprawled out and snoring lightly with his blankets hanging off the side.

Chuckling lightly, Russia quietly closed the door and walked further down the hall to Latvia's room. Raivis' door was left slightly open and his light was on. Russia tilted his head slightly as he walked over, tapping on the door lightly. No response. Lightly pushing the door open, Ivan stepped in, but a frown came when he found no one in there. Maybe he had another nightmare? Ivan sighed, turning the light off and closing the door as he headed back out to the hall. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen, then into the library. Still nothing.

"Where did you go..?" Ivan sighed, getting quite worried.

Russia headed upstairs to his office, it was the one place he hadn't checked, other than outside. But he doubted Latvia would be out when it was this cold. Flicking on the office light, he looked about the room, and still no sign of the Latvian. Ivan frowned and sat in his chair at the desk, grabbing a bottle of vodka and taking a long drink. After a few minutes he finished downing the bottle, sighing lightly as he thought to himself. It really didn't make sense why Latvia would be gone. Surely he didn't leave, he couldn't have, Russia wouldn't except that. He just cared too much for the little Baltic to let go so quickly.

Getting up he put the now empty bottle of vodka on the counter and glanced out the window. The snow outside finally stopped, Ivan sighed to himself and looked over to his sunflower, and a look of shock came to his face. It was gone. The pretty sunflower the small Baltic had given him, wasn't there. A frown came to his face as he looked around the room for it. Only to find it lying on the floor, pot shattered and the flower slightly wilted. He crouched down to pick it up, noticing a few petals had been torn off. He sighed, who would want to wreck his pretty sunflower? And where was his little Baltic? Though the answer to whom had caused all this, came quickly when he saw his old led faucet pipe discarded to the side. Not to mention the slight hint of blood on the end of it.

Russia was out of his office and down the hall in mere seconds, heading to his own room to change into some warmer clothes. He didn't even care to be quiet as he passed the rooms of the two sleeping Baltics.

"E-eh?" Lithuania mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up and looked to his room's door.

Getting up Toris rubbed his eyes, getting up and walking over to his door to peer out into the hallway. He glanced over across the hall to see his brother, Estonia, peeking out of his own room and looking rather worried.

"H-He looks pissed..." Estonia mumbled softly, starting to shake.

Lithuania sighed, opening his door fully and quickly followed after the Russian down the hall to see what was going on. But by the time he made it to the door Russia was already dressed in his winter jacket and about to head out. Toris quickly stepped into the doorway to stop Ivan, but the taller man effortlessly pushed pass him. Russia made his way down the stairway and headed to the door. He grabbed his keys off the small hanger on the side and stepped out into the cold and headed to his car.

"Russia!" Lithuania called out as he ran down the stairs and to the front door, Estonia following behind.

"Wh-where is he...?" Estonia questioned, Looking to his brother nervously.

"I-I'm not sure... But he looked really mad Eduard." Toris sighed lightly, "Let's wait until morning to find out."

With that, Lithuania dragged his brother back inside of the large house, closing the door behind them and locking it. The car's engine could be heard starting from inside, and the two sighed heavily as they heard Russia drive out of the driveway and onto the road.

"I doubt I'll be able to get any sleep after this.." Estonia grumbled lightly, heading back upstairs and to his own room.

"Eduard..." Toris started, but his brother was already upstairs.

After a few minutes, Toris also headed upstairs to get some sleep. Though it did take quite a while for either of them to actually get any.

"Ugh, m-my head.." Latvia groaned, the pain in his head throbbing.

He tried to move his hands, but to his surprise they were bound tightly with rope behind his back. His eyes widened slowly, just realizing what had happened. After a few moments of struggling and realizing it was useless, he looked around. He was sitting in the corner of a small dark room, it didn't look at all like Russia's house, which mad him even more nervous. Shaking he closed his eyes and struggled for a moment, really wondering where he was and who had done this to him..

Hours seemed to go by as he sat there. His wrists were sore and slightly bleeding from all the struggling to get out of them. Shivering, he curled up a bit. The room seemed to have gotten colder, and Latvia flinched as he could hear footsteps approach the door. A hand gripped the doorknob and turned it slowly, a small figure walked into the room.

"R-Russia.." Latvia sobbed , tears streaming down his face as he tried to cower further into the corner.

"He's not coming for you." Her sweet, innocent sounding voice assured the small Baltic as she loomed over him.

Latvia swore he had never shook this hard in his life. Her grin just grew darker, seeing just how afraid the boy was. She slowly pulled out her large knife she always carried around. Latvia whimpered, struggling even more against his bounds.

"B-Belarus..." Latvia practically sobbed. "P-please d-don't h-hurt me."

Her grin grew wider as she knelt down in front of him, her blade lightly tracing across his cheek lightly. This just causing the Baltic to shake more, and try to scoot away. Belarus moved the knife across his jaw and rested the tip underneath his chin, forcing him to look up at her.

"Brother is mine, and mine only. But he seems to be confused about his feelings for me. He acts like he wants a little faggot like you. But I will make him realize, just how much he loves me. By getting rid of you." She stated boldly, her free hand gently sliding up and around to the back of his head.

"P-please," Raivis' mind was racing as he sobbed, "I-I'll leave Russia a-alone, j-just please..."

Her fingers wove through his blonde hair, slowly gripping it tightly and lifting him up by it. Latvia yelped as he was yanked up off his feet, and tears streamed down his face. Belarus smirked and yanked a little harder, causing the boy to whimper louder. Her knife moved down his neck and collar bone, and slowly stopping over his heart.

"Russia won't even miss you." She whispered softly in his ear. "And you're brothers? They will either not notice, or be happy you are gone."

Latvia sobbed, too scared to even shake anymore. That knife of hers pressing in slightly and cutting the fabric of his shirt. There was no way of talking her out of this, and she was probably right about his brothers and Russia not caring. Belarus smirked slightly, lifting the blade away slowly and leaning back in to his ear.

"I should make you suffer, and carve out your heart. But don't worry, I shall make this quick for you." She grinned, spinning the blade in her hand and then gripping it tightly.

Belarus slowly raised her blade up slowly, ready to strike. A slight grin came across her face as the Baltic's eyes widened in fear.

"Goodbye, little faggot." She chuckled darkly as she struck down at him with the blade.

Latvia let out a loud scream as his eyes slammed shut and the blade came down at him. A bit of blood splattered onto Belarus and the small Baltic. Her hand was soon coated with blood that streamed down from the knife, Belarus' eyes widened slightly as she realized what happened.

"B-Brother..." Natalya stuttered, her eyes still wide.

There Russia stood, right in between the two. Knife right through the palm of his hand, it bled deeply as it ran down the blade and onto his sister. Ivan had the coldest look in his eyes as he pulled the blade out of his hand and threw it to the side, slowly stepping towards Belarus. She backed away, the look in his eyes was enough to scare her, let alone the dark aura now present.

"Brother, I-I... Just wanted you to be mine!" She stated, nervously stepping towards the Russian, showing that piercing glare that always scared him.

Ivan's glare only darkened towards his small sister. No words could truly express just how mad he was at her right now. "Natalya..." His teeth slightly ground together as he spoke.

Just as he was about to do something, the sound of a car pulling up to the small house was heard. Russia paused, realizing it must be Ukraine who had finally arrived. Belarus practically bolted out of the room and downstairs to see her older sister. If it wasn't for Ukraine, who knows just what Ivan would have done in his rage.

Russia turned to the cowering Latvian, he was curled in the corner and shaking worse than ever. Sighing, he walked over and carefully sat him up, and untied him. Ivan frowned, seeing the cuts from the rope on his wrists.

"Y-your h-hand is st-still bleed-ding" Latvia stuttered, shaking quite a bit as the Russian picked him up.

No response came from Russia, he was just to angry right now to speak. Making his way downstairs he carefully carried the small boy out, passing right by his sisters. Ukraine looked over confused, but her eyes widened when she saw the blood streaming down from her brothers hand.

"R-Russia! What happened?" Ukraine said worriedly, and ran up to her younger brother.

Russia glared slightly at Belarus. "Ask Natalya."

Ukraine blinked, a little confused as she looked to her sister. Belarus just looked away and walked back inside her house, and her older sister followed after her with a quite worried expression on. Ivan just stood there for a moment, then turned back to the car and gently set the Latvian down in the passengers seat. Getting in himself, he started up the car and backed out of the driveway.

It was a long drive back to Russia's house, not to mention quiet. Latvia didn't mind it though, Russia was mad and just really needed to cool off. That and, he really didn't want to piss him off anymore than he is right now. Raivis rested his head on the side of the seat, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.

Once back home, Russia got out of the car and walked around to Latvia's side. Gently opening the door and carefully undoing his seat belt. The small Baltic stirred, eyes slowly opening and yawning lightly.

"O-oh, we're home." He shivered slightly, his thin shirt wasn't meant for outside this time of year.

Russia smiled lightly, once again picking the smaller one up and out of the car. Once they made it inside Latvia started to squirm in his hold. He frowned, letting out a sigh as he put the boy down and turned to head back outside. Latvia paused for a moment, then quickly followed the taller man and grabbed at his coat sleeve before he could get to the door. Russia's eyebrow raised slightly as he turned back to the slightly trembling Baltic.

"Yes...?" He asked, curious as to why he was stopped.

Latvia moved his hand down the Russian's sleeve, and to his still bleeding hand. There was a small pause before Raivis began to gently pull the Russian's arm for him to follow. Ivan gave a slight nod, and followed Latvia to the bathroom. Nervously, Latvia sat him down on the edge of the bathtub, and went over to the cabinet to get some disinfectant and bandages. Russia made a small protest that he could fix it himself, but Latvia just sat him back down. Shakily Latvia removed Ivan's glove, cleaning the blood away as best he could.

"Th-this might h-hurt a bit.." Latvia stuttered as he poured some disinfectant on a cloth.

Russia gave a slight nod, and winced as the Latvian started to apply the disinfectant. Raivis apologized several times to the larger man before he started to bandage the wound. After he was finished, Latvia put the medical supplies back away in the cabinet. After a slight pause, Latvia walked over and hugged the Russian tightly. Smiling, Ivan pulled the little Latvian closer.

"W-why did you do that? You g-got hurt because of m-me." Latvia asked, shaking a little.

"Because I care about you, da." Russia smiled softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked! I will try and get ch.6 up asap!<strong>


	6. Misinterpretation

**I don't own Hetalia sadly. :/**

**Hope you all enjoy it! Just a reminder this is boy love! Ratings may change due to later chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.6 <strong>Misinterpretation <strong>**

Latvia sat in the Russian's large library reading one of his favourite romance novels. Now normally, he would be doing chores with his brothers. But after the whole incident with Belarus, Russia insisted the boy relax and have a few days to himself. His brothers hadn't heard of what happened, but they didn't seem to really want to after how mad Russia seemed that night. Though the two older Baltics noticed something was off with their little brother. Estonia, decided to be the first to figure out what was going on, and made his way to the library.

"Latvia, you in here?" Estonia called out from the door, walking in slowly.

"O-oh, yeah I'm over here" Latvia answered, quickly getting up and setting the book aside.

"Shouldn't you be doing chores?" Estonia, sighed, walking over to his smaller brother.

"W-well I-I... Uhm.." He stuttered, really not wanting to talk about it.

Estonia stood there for a moment, staring at his stuttering little brother. He wasn't usually this bad around him, so something was definitely up with Latvia. The little Baltic seemed to be hiding something, but it didn't take Eduard long to notice the slight bruise on his face. Not to mention the rope burns and slight dried cuts on the poor boys wrists. The smaller Baltic flinched as his older brother stepped closer to him and pulled on his arm gently. Estonia could only stare in wonderment at his brother, before he finally made his way out of the library, dragging Latvia behind him. He took the small Baltic down the hall, upstairs and to his own room.

"E-Estonia?" Latvia struggled slightly, wondering what he was doing.

There was no answer from his brother, just the sound of a door locking behind them once they entered the room. Latvia started to shake a little as he was sat down on the bed and his brother stood in front with a serious glare on. Estonia pulled the sleeves of Latvia's uniform up, revealing his bruised arms, and cut up wrists. Eduard's glare darkened, he really couldn't believe it.

"Russia did this, didn't he?" Estonia practically growled.

"Wh-what, n-no! I-it wasn't R-Russia!" Latvia stuttered, starting to shake even more.

"Don't lie to me Latvia! I can tell it was him. I can't believe he would let out his anger on you! Damn it." Estonia practically yelled as he stormed back out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Latvia flinched, he really wasn't lying. Now Russia was going to be mad at his brother. Getting up he quickly followed after his older brother.

"RUSSIA!" Estonia practically yelled as he slammed open said nations office door.

Ivan looked up from his desk, the sudden burst in caused him to spill his tea over his papers he was working on. He glared slightly and sighed as the older Baltic stormed up to him, and slammed his hands down on the desk.

"How could you! Latvia never did anything to you, what the hell did he do to deserve that!" Estonia roared, leaning over the large desk slightly. "You're nothing but a monster! And I don't care what you or my boss has to say about this. We are leaving this hell hole of yours!"

There was a long pause between the two. Estonia still leaning over the desk angrily, and Ivan just stared at the Baltic in utter shock. Eduard had never confronted him before, he always spent his time avoiding Russia the best he could. And how could he say such a thing? Russia did nothing, sure if they broke something he'd be mad, but he'd never harm them.

Ivan got up from his desk, slowly walking around to the Estonian. This causing the shorter man to back away slowly as Ivan towered over him. Eventually Eduard's back met the wall and Ivan was a mere foot away, his hand went on the wall by the smaller one's head.

"Did Latvia say I had harmed him?" Ivan's glare darkened as he asked.

"W-well, n-no... B-but.." Estonia started to shake, realizing trying to run around the Russian would be a huge mistake.

"But? What have I ever done to you three? If I hadn't let you in my home, Germany and Gilbert would have either taken you over, and possibly even kill you."

Estonia growled. "W-What about Lithuania! I've seen the scars he has!"

"The ones on his back? Those are from work." Ivan's glare darkened. "I would not do such a thing, especially to a friend."

"I-I'm still making us all leave!" Estonia stuttered, trying to stand up to Russia for once.

Ivan growled, grabbing the smaller man by the neck of the shirt and pulling him slightly closer. Estonia made a slight yelp and started shaking more, grabbing at Russia's arm. Ivan chuckled lightly, watching the man struggle for a moment, before leaning in slowly.

"If I was ever going to hurt either of you three. You would be the first, since you piss me off so much." Ivan smirked, letting go of him. "I say you go ahead and leave. But you try and take Latvia or Lithuania with you, and you'll regret it."

After that being said, Russia walked right out of his office and down the hall. Just in time to see Latvia heading his way, a worried expression on his face. Ivan smiled and walked up to him, gently ruffling his hair and telling him not to worry. Latvia gave a small smile, and headed into the office to see Estonia. Said nation was still standing there, eyes wide like a deer stuck in headlights. Latvia giggled at the sight, waving his hand in front of his brother's face. Estonia blinked, his mind slowly returning to him as he realized Russia was gone.

"H-He's really not as bad as y-you think." Latvia smiled a little, a slight blush on his face.

"...Raivis..." Estonia started, "I thought you hated him.."

"Th-that was only when I-I thought he was s-scary.." Latvia's blush grew. "H-he's actually really n-nice."

Estonia sighed, clearly Ivan had brainwashed him. Toris would listen to him, surely he hated the tall Russian man as well. He straightened his glasses and calmly walked out of the room and downstairs to look for his brother. Latvia blinked, tilting his head slightly as he watched his brother walk off. Sighing lightly, Latvia went to sit at Russia's desk, but noticed the spilt tea all over it and ran to get a cloth to clean it up. After he finished cleaning he set the tea cup and cloth to the side, grabbing one of his many romance novels and sat down in the big chair. It was amazing how many romance books he had hidden around the house. Also didn't take long for him to get into one really fast, sometimes a good hour our two would go by before he would take a break.

Smiling to himself, he found the bookmarked page and continued to read his book. It was a cute story about a forbidden love of a prince and a commoner, one of Raivis' favourite stories. He'd probably read it a good 15 times now, but it never got old to him, it was just such a good story. A good hour went by, and he almost finished the book. Yawning lightly, he gently placed the bookmark in place and closed the book.

"So that is your book, da?" A voice came from behind him.

Latvia's eyes widened and he spun around, face bright red. "R-Russia! I-I... U-uh, w-well"

Russia chuckled, ruffling the red faced nation's hair. "I did not mean to scare you."

"I-I'ts okay." Latvia yawned lightly, rubbing his eyes.

Russia smiled, sitting down on his knees and resting his arms on the side of the chair. Latvia smiled, looking over to him.

"You really don't hate me anymore?" Ivan asked, looking up at the boy.

Latvia blinked, "I didn't h-hate you. I-I was just... Sc-scared"

Russia smiled more, hugging the Latvian tightly and resting his head on his lap. Latvia blushed, putting his book down on the desk and lightly hugging the Russian back. Ivan nuzzled closer before picking the smaller one up, and sitting back down in the chair with him in his lap. Raivis squeaked and went red, the Russian's arms moved back to his waist and pulled him closer.

"R-Russia?" Latvia's face went an even brighter red, Ivan just nuzzling into him more.

Raivis shifted slightly and his hands moved to Russia's shoulders. He let out a slight gasp when he felt lips against his neck and hands sliding up his shirt. Latvia's heart started to pound, and he half wondered why he wasn't trying to pull away.

"I-Ivan" Latvia half moaned as the larger man sucked on his neck.

Latvia's skin tingled as Russia's fingers left feather light touches across his skin. They trailed down and around his waist, tracing the hem of his pants before moving down to the buttons. The Latvian shivered as cold air hit somewhere it normally didn't. Russia nipped at his neck softly as he slowly pulled the pants down lower, and lower. Latvia's heart rate sped up, as did his excitement and anxiety for what was to come next, until...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked! <strong>

**Muahaha! Cliffhanger!**


	7. Wife

...Everything went white.

"W-what?" Latvia's eyes opened in surprise, sitting up quickly.

He stumbled right out of the chair and fell flat onto the floor. His romance book came down and landed on the floor next to him. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes, slightly confused as he looked back to the chair, staring at it with a confused look. Looking around the room, he saw no sign of Russia, let alone anyone else.

"A-A dream?" Raivis blinked, "But it felt so... R-real.."

The small Baltic's cheeks reddened as he thought about it. And the slight tightness of his pants becoming quite the problem. But he couldn't just fix it, Russia or his brothers could walk in at any moment. Quickly, but carefully getting up he made his way to the office door and peered out into the hallway. No one was was there, luckily. Sighing in relief, Latvia headed down the hall and to the bathroom. Thoroughly embarrassed, but glad no one saw him, Raivis made it inside and quickly shut the door behind himself.

After a few minutes, Latvia came out of the bathroom with a light sigh. Although, he was glad it wasn't another nightmare this time. Sighing. he made his way to his room down the hall, and yawned lightly as he opened his door. He made his way over to his bed, and slowly crawled onto it. It was pretty late, but Latvia wasn't really that tired. Stretching out on his bed, he closed his eyes and lied there for a while. He almost fell back asleep, but he had the strangest feeling he was being watched. Slowly opening his eyes he practically jumped when he saw Estonia standing over him.

"E-Eduard..." Latvia stuttered, sitting up and shaking a little.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you Raivis. Come on, I want you to come spend some time with me at Finland's place. Sealand might be there too." Estonia smiled lightly.

"U-Uhm sure." Latvia smiled lightly, he never did get to spend much time with Eduard.

Estonia grabbed a small duffel bag and got Latvia to fill it with a few things. The smaller one hesitated for a moment, but shrugged and filled it with a few things. Mostly putting a few changes of clothes in and a few of his romance novels to keep him busy. After he finished, his brother nudged him to have a quick shower and get ready to go. Latvia nodded, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes as he headed to the bathroom. Estonia grabbed the duffel bag and carried it out of the room and to his own until Raivis was ready to go.

Latvia finished up his shower a few minutes later. Getting out he dried off and slowly got dressed, thinking to himself. It was quite late in the night to be leaving, or maybe Estonia just wanted to get there early? Yawning, he walked out of the bathroom and back to his room to find Estonia.

His brother was sitting on his bed, cleaning his glasses. Latvia smiled and went over and sat next to him.

"Why are we going so late?" Latvia asked quietly.

"I thought it would be better, since you can sleep most of the way instead of being bored all day." Estonia smiled, slowly getting up. "Now come on, we should get going."

"Does Russia know I'm coming?" Latvia blinked, following his brother down the hall.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I told him you might be coming." Estonia assured him as he went to his room and grabbed Latvia's duffel bag.

They made their way down the hall and out the back door. Both quickly grabbing their jackets before heading out into the cold night. Estonia lead him around the house to his small car. It was in pretty good shape, but the blue paint was starting to peel. Popping open the trunk, Estonia put the duffel bag in and quietly closed the trunk.

"Get in, I'll be right back, I forgot my phone." Estonia said, fixing his glasses before walking back inside.

Latvia got in the small car and sat in the passengers seat. He was a little curious as to why his brother made him pack some clothes though, but he did have a habit of spilling things. Yawning lightly, he closed his eyes and passed out in the seat of the car. After a good ten minutes Estonia came back to the car with a few things and put them in the back seat, and starting the ignition.

"Hey Raiv... Oh, you're asleep." He chuckled lightly, getting in and closing the door softly.

The drive to Finland's house was about a good 9 hour drive. Estonia made a few stops for gas along the way, and one stop in Hamina for an early breakfast and to stretch his feet. Latvia however slept almost the whole drive, but woke when his brother pulled into a Gas station in Helsinki.

Sitting up straight in his seat, Raivis rubbed his eyes and let out a soft yawn. He groggily looked out the window, seeing that they were at a... Gas station? It looked like one, though Latvia couldn't quite tell since he didn't know any Finnish. He smiled when he saw his brother walk out of the small store and head to the car.

"Hey, you're awake." Estonia smiled, getting in. "We're almost there, but for now I got you some breakfast."

"Thank you." Latvia smiled, taking the little bag his brother handed him and pulled out a muffin.

A good 20 minute drive later and they arrived at Finland's house. Estonia smiled as they pulled up on the driveway. Parking to the side, he stepped out of the car and stretched, slowly walking around to Latvia's side and helping the smaller one out. Latvia looked over the house, it was so much smaller then Russia's.

"Hyvää huomenta!" Finland called from his doorstep, smiling widely and waving.

"Hey~! I hope we're not too early, Tino." Estonia smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Nah. Come on in you two!" He smiled, leading the two inside.

Latvia sighed. So much for spending time with his older brother. The two had lest him there and went out for lunch or something. So here he was, stuck with literally nothing to do. He read all his novels he brought, he slept for a few hours, and he couldn't clean because there was nothing to clean. Walking over to the couch, he curled up and tried to watch some television. Unfortunately, it was all Finnish, so he just turned it off.

"I'm. So... Bored.." Latvia sighed, face down on the couch.

He lied there for quite a while, frowning a little. He missed Russia, and Lithuania. Estonia never was any fun to be with. Last time they spent time together, it was at Estonia's house. That was when that sheep tried to it Latvia. Yeah, not the best bonding moment for the two brothers.

A light, but firm knock came at the front door, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. Latvia looked up from the couch slowly, not sure if he should answer or not.

"They're not home." He mumbled into the couch pillow.

There was a pause, then a louder knock followed. Latvia sighed, getting up and heading to the door. Standing on the tips of his toes, he looked through the doors peephole. But he was still too short to really see who it was. Sighing he slowly unlocked the door and looked out. A tall, blonde haired man dressed in a blue uniform stood before him, it looked like he was glaring.

"H-hello?" Latvia asked shakily.

"Whr's m' wife?"


	8. Suspicion

**I don't own Hetalia sadly. :/**

**Hope you all enjoy it! Just a reminder this is boy love! Ratings may change due to later chapters!**

* * *

><p>There was nothing but silence in the room as the two sat on the couch in Finland's house. The large Swedish man staring intensely at the smaller Baltic. Latvia tried to make eye contact with the man, but it was impossible with that intense glare focused on him Sweden sighed inwardly, noticing how much the smaller one was shaking. He moved to say something, but that just caused the Latvian to flinch and shake more.<p>

"U-uhm, s-so Finland i-is with Estonia. I-I'm not s-sure where th-they went." Latvia spoke nervously, trying to think of something to kill the awkwardness. "I-I'm sure they will be back soon."

Sweden's glare darkened, causing Latvia to squeak and shake more. Berwald pulled out his cellphone and dialled a number, patiently waiting for someone to answer the phone. He sighed when there was no answer, obviously annoyed he got up, and headed towards the kitchen. Unable to know what to do with himself, Latvia curled up on the couch once again and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait for the trip back to Russia's, it was just too different here. Why did his brother bring him if he was just going to ignore him? Sighing lightly, he shrugged it off, and allowed himself to fall deep into sleep.

"Y' hungry?" Sweden asked, standing over Latvia from behind the couch, that same stern look from before still present.

Latvia almost jumped, sitting up rather quickly and rubbing his eyes before answering. "W-well, a l-little. D-did you want me t-to make something?"

"Nej." Sweden answered, walking back to the kitchen.

Latvia blinked, slowly getting up and following him to the kitchen. He looked to the clock, shocked it was already 8:00pm. How long was he asleep? And... Sweden cooked? Hell, it smelled really good. Latvia walked over, not sure where everything was, but wanted to help set the table at least. He found the utensils and plates on the right side in the cupboards. Smiling lightly he carried a few over to the table and gently set them down in place. Sweden glanced over, giving a slight nod, and serving them both out dinner.

"I-It looks r-really good, w-what is it?" Latvia asked nervously, not aiming to offend.

"Biff Rydberg." Sweden stated lightly.

Latvia smiled, nodding slightly. Though still not having much of a clue exactly what that meant. Sitting down at the table, the two quietly ate their dinner. Latvia tried to make conversation, but he'd either get no answer, or just a small simple statement. Then again, Sweden wasn't the type to chat much.

A few hours later, Sweden still waiting for Finland to come home, and Latvia passed out on the couch beside him. There was finally the sounds of footsteps approaching the door. Berwald looked over, getting up slowly and walking to the door. Latvia stirred slightly, cuddling into the coach cushion and mumbling something inaudible. Once Finland was inside Sweden cut Estonia off from entering, glaring at him.

"A-ah. Su-san we were just hanging out." Finland smiled, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, uhm, I had something important to do anyways, though. I'll see you around Finland?" Estonia asked, trying to ignore the glare coming from Berwald.

"Y-yeah." Finland smiled.

"Thanks for the favour by the way." Estonia quickly said before the door was closed in his face.

"S-Su-san! That was a little rude.." Finland frowned.

Sweden didn't say anything, just locked the door lightly and turned to face Finland. "N'thin, happened?"

"You know I wouldn't Su-san." Finland smiled at the taller man, giving him a light hug.

"S' Wh't ab't Lat'va?" Sweden looked over to the couch to the small Baltic.

"Estonia asked if w-we could keep him here till he comes back. I was gonna ask you, s-sorry." Finland stuttered slightly.

"S' k." Sweden walked over to the couch, picking up the small boy and carrying him to Sealand's room.

Light shined through the windows and birds chirped lightly as morning came. Finland had made a nice light breakfast, and Sweden just got back inside from walking Hanatamago. The small dog yapped happily, running to Sealand's room where the Latvian boy slept. She jumped right onto the bed, crawled over and nudged Latvia's face lightly. Getting no response, she licked at his face and lightly pawed at his cheek.

"Wh-wha?" Latvia's eyes opened as he woke.

Hanatamago yapped happily, nudging him to get up. Raivis smiled, hugging the small dog and petting her head. Yawning lightly he sat up, looking around the room he was in. So this was Sealand's room. It was pretty small, the walls were a light blue and the floor was lined with all kinds of toys. Latvia giggled, slowly getting out of the small bed and heading out of the small room. The smell of eggs and bacon swept through the air, causing Latvia's mouth to water. Finland looked up from the stove and smiled when he saw him walk in.

"Morning Latvia. You sleep well?" The Finnish man smiled.

"P-pretty good." Latvia smiled back, still holding Hanatamago.

"Well breakfast is ready so come join us at the table." Finland said as he served them all out breakfast.

Latvia nodded and lightly set Hanatamago down on the floor and sat at the table. Sweden poured out some coffee and got Latvia some tea and sugar for it. Raivis smiled and thanked him, putting a few sugars in his tea, stirring it lightly before taking a sip. Hanatamago ran over to the Swede when they all started eating. She whimpered and whined, lightly pawing at Berwald's leg. He looked down at her for a moment, before grabbing a piece of his bacon and giving her it.

"S-so uhm... Where's Eduard?" Latvia asked, realizing his brother wasn't there.

"Sh'd be h're later." Sweden stated.

"W-well... Uhm.. N-not exactly.." Finland smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "U-uhm.."

Sweden looked over to his wife with a slight confused look. The Finnish man laughed nervously as now there was an awkward silence. Latvia looked to Tino for a moment, a frown slowly coming to his face.

"He left me here, didn't he?" Latvia half asked, half stated.

"H-he told me Russia was acting strangely towards you a-and he just wanted you here for now. He just doesn't want you h-hurt is all." Finland said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

There was an odd silence again, Latvia fidgeting with his fork and Finland not knowing what else to say. Sweden sat quietly for a moment, taking a light sip of his coffee. Normally he didn't mind silence, but this was just too much. Lightly setting his cup down, Berwald motioned to say something, but the Baltic beat him to it.

"H-he's not as bad a-as everyone thinks.. He a-actually really nice." Latvia stuttered lightly, "I-I don't know why Eduard hates h-him so much..."

"...'Lot o people dn't like him." Sweden started. "I dn't see reas'n though."

"H-he's kind of like y-you." Latvia stated, but Sweden just gave a slight confused look. "W-well.. I-It's like... You b-both are really intimidating a-and can be kinda sc-scary. But y-you're not at all."

"... I dn't try t' be." Sweden stated simply.

"I think he means there's more two you then it seems." Finland added in quickly.

Sweden gave a slight nod in return, thinking for a minute. He sipped at his coffee again before looking back to Latvia.

"Y' miss him?" Sweden asked, his usually stoic face softened slightly.

"A lot.." Latvia sighed lightly, finishing the rest of his sweet tea.

"...ll' take care of y' till next m'ting. Th'n take y' home." Sweden got up and collected the dishes, carrying them over to the sink to be cleaned.

"A-Alright. Thank you." Latvia smiled a little, getting up to help the Swede put things away.

Estonia walked up the steps of Russia's house, pulling the keys out of his pocket as he made his way to the front door. He quietly made his way into the large house, closing the door behind him and hanging his jacket in the closet. Glad no one was around he quickly, but quietly made it to his room upstairs. When he made it to his room, he noticed the door was open. Slowly peering in, he found Lithuania sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

"There you are. Where's Raivis?" He asked worriedly, standing up.

"I'm not sure. I noticed him gone last night, so I went out looking." Estonia sighed, giving a light worried look. "I'm sure he's alright though."

Lithuania sighed, "Russia won't be happy about this.."

"Maybe that's why he left in the first place?" Eduard shrugged. "It's best we don't let Russia know about this, we'll just say he went to see Peter or something."

There was a small pause between the two. Lithuania went to say something, but just shook his head and headed for the door. Eduard just stood there quietly, thinking to himself. Toris paused in the doorway, turning his head slightly towards his brother.

"Ivan will kill you if he finds out you took Raivis away."

And with that being said, Lithuania stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind himself.

* * *

><p>Haha hope you all like!~ w<br>I hope I got Sweden and Finland in character.

Tell me what you think guys!


	9. Kolkolkol

**I don't own Hetalia sadly. :/**

**Hope you all enjoy it! Just a reminder this is boy love! Ratings may change due to later chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.9 Kolkolkol..<strong>

The next meeting wasn't until Friday. Luckily for Latvia, that was tomorrow. He smiled to himself as he helped Sweden around the house with chores that morning. Finland was out shopping, and for once Sweden let him go it alone to watch over the small Baltic. Afraid the smaller one would hurt himself.

Hanatamago yapped and pulled on the Swede's pant leg, wanting attention. Berwald looked down at the small dog and gently picked her up, petting her lightly. Latvia almost laughed at how the man's facial expression never seemed to change. Well, around Finland... It either got worse, or there was a blush added. So, maybe he is just shy?

"U-uhm..." Latvia started.

"Wh't is it?" Sweden looked over.

Berwald blinked at the site. Latvia was tangled in a bed sheet, starring up at him with a confused look. He almost laughed at how cute he looked. Slowly he untangled Latvia and gently showed him how to fold it properly. Raivis nodded slowly, grabbing the next sheet and trying again. Although this time he got it right, instead of being a tangled mess. He smiled happily, proud of the small accomplishment and stacked the now folded bed sheet on top of the rest. Hanatamago squirmed in Sweden's hold, before jumping out and running to the door excitedly. She sat five feet from the door, tail wagging and yapping lightly. Sweden followed after her, picking her up once more and opening the door to let his wife in.

"Thanks Su-san." The Fin smiled as he walked in, carrying a few bags of groceries.

"S'no probl'm" Sweden gently put Hana down and took the bags from Tino and carried them to the kitchen.

"I-I could have carried them.." Finland laughed nervously before following him to the kitchen.

Sweden gave no answer, just put the groceries away quietly. Finland just sighed lightly, picking up an excited Hanatamago. Latvia walked over and talked to the Fin for a bit until Sweden was done. Afterwards, Berwald looked over to the two, that usual glare ever so present. Thus causing the two to flinch slightly, and the Baltic to shake a little.

"Y' want learn t' cook somth'n?" Sweden stared at the Latvian, waiting for an answer.

"S-sure. It'd be nice to learn a n-new recipe." Latvia nodded slightly, giving a small smile.

Tino smiled lightly. He would help too, but Hanatamago was pulling roughly on his pants, wanting to go for a walk. "I'll be back soon, Hana wants a walk."

Sweden gave a slight nod, pulling a small recipe book out from the pantry. He knew quite a bunch, but it'd be easier for the Baltic to start with something easy and written down. He gave a slight inward smile as he found one of his old favourites, and placed the book on the table. Sweden reached into the fridge, getting out some eggs, butter and some beets and a few other items from the cupboard. Latvia smiled as the Swede placed the items on the counter, telling him what they needed, how much, and how to prepare them.

"W'll make Biff a la lindstrom." Berwald stated, showing him the recipe.

"It looks really good!" Latvia smiled, looking at the little picture.

The small Baltic looked over the recipe as he started, Sweden carefully showing him how to do it. Raivis smiled as he carefully fried up the onions, then quickly poured them into a bowl. Berwald added a few other ingredients in the bowl, as the small Baltic mixed them together. A good ten minutes passed and the two served out lunch. Latvia smiled happily at how well it turned out.

Finland arrived home not too much later. Hanatamago quickly trotted in afterwards, heading to her water bowl for a drink. Sweden just finished setting the table and was serving them each out a plate. Latvia re filled Hana's bowl and food dish.

"Smells good in here." Finland smiled happily, pulling his jacket off and hanging it on the rack.

"L'nch is ready." Sweden looked up at his wife, slight blush on face.

"Thanks Su-san, it looks great you guys." He smiled, walking over and joining the two at the table.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Russia's house..<p>

Things had been really quite of late, and it was starting to annoy Ivan. Sighing, he got up from his work desk and made his way down the hall. He hadn't seen Latvia in quite a while, and it5 wasn't like the Baltic to just avoid him like that. Something was up, he could just feel it.

"Latvia?" Russia called out, looking through the rooms.

He frowned when no answer came, and headed to the small Baltic's room. Gently knocking at the door before opening it, he found no one there. His frown grew. Where could his little Baltic be? It had already been about two days since he saw him. There were no calls from his boss saying he needed to be back home for something. He sat down on the bed for a moment, thinking to himself. Nothing came to him though, so he just sighed and got up. Maybe his brothers knew something? They have been acting a little weird of late.

"Toris~" Ivan smiled lightly, walking downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Oh, what is it Russia? Something wrong?" He tilted his head slightly, though he knew exactly what it was.

" Da. Where is little Raivis?" Russia asked, a slight worried look on his face.

The Lithuanian wore a slight smirk. "Ask Eduard."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked! Sorry for the short chapter.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think!**


	10. Ice Water

**Hey everyone! Sorry for late update**

**Hope you all like!**

* * *

><p>Lithuania continued to work on some chores around the house while Russia sat in his office chatting with his boss. Lucky for Estonia, Ivan's boss showed up just before they ran into each other. Eduard wasn't quite sure if Russia had found out just yet about Raivis, but he sure in the hell hoped he didn't. But it was only a matter if time till Russia's boss was to leave.<p>

Estonia sighed to himself, he missed his littler brother being around... Even if they weren't very close. He made his way out of the kitchen, and peered into the living room. Smiling when he saw no trace of Russia, he quickly went over to the phone and took it with him to his room.

"So he's doing alright so far?" Estonia asked, sitting down on his bedside.

"Yeah he's doing great Esti, though he really misses it there. I feel bad for keeping him here.." Finland laughed nervously.

"Don't feel bad, it's for his own good. Russia will only hurt him if he's here." Eduard sighed lightly.

Finland made a small noise of surprise and Eduard could hear shuffling of sheets and Finland trying to get the phone back. Estonia blinked, waiting for some kind of response from the Fin's side.

"Why w'ld ryssland hurt 'em?" The Swede's voice suddenly sounded.

"W-well... There's lots of reasons, I'd rather not talk about it.. And-" Estonia started.

"Su-san! Get o-off me and give me the phone back!" Finland whined, struggling under the larger man.

"...Was I interrupting something?" Estonia's eyebrow raised.

"Ja, w're busy." Berwald sounded a little annoyed.

"Sorry, but I-" Estonia sighed as he was hung up on.

"S-Su-san! That was r-rude!" The Fin struggled more, trying to get the phone back.

Sweden sighed internally, though Tino was quite cute when he was annoyed. But as much as he wanted to have some fun, Latvia was also in the room just next to them. So it would be a little weird. Sighing Berwald got off Tino and lied down on the bed, pulling the smaller one into his chest. As long as he's with his wife, he doesn't care what they really do.

Latvia sighed, half wondering if anyone even noticed him gone. Slowly sitting on the couch he thought about it for a bit. Well, until it occurred to him, Finland has a phone... Raivis glanced over to the bedroom quickly, hoping they wouldn't mind. Hanatamago was sitting in front of the door, lightly pawing at it. Taking a deep breath Latvia went over to the small side table and picked up the phone, slowly dialling a number as he sat down on the couch.

"... Please don't be Eduard..." Latvia chanted in his head as he waited.

"..Hallo?" A tired voice answered.

"A-Ah! I'm s-sorry it's probably later th-there... P-please don't be m-mad!" Latvia panicked.

"...Raivis?" Russia's eyes widened a bit as he sat up in his bed slowly.

"I-I..." Latvia started, not sure how to explain.

"Where are you?" Ivan asked, already getting up from his bed.

"I-I... W-well Estonia t-took me for a v-visit to Finland's... H-he said he t-told you.. But h-he left me h-here... I-I'm okay th-though." Latvia stuttered.

Ivan gave a slight sigh of relief, "..I'll come get you."

Latvia blushed, "B-But it's such a long drive.."

Ivan chuckled as he felt a smile on his face, "It's no problem, really.. I will see you soon little one."

"O-okay. S-See you soon." Latvia smiled happily to himself as he turned off the phone and placed it to the side.

Russia smiled to himself as he walked over to the closet, gently changing out of his pj's and into some heavier clothing. He pulled his scarf off the hanger and wrapped it around his neck. Stepping out of his room he waked down the hall towards the stairs. Ivan stopped as he passed by the Baltic's room. Grinning to himself he peered into Estonia's room, who just so happened to be sleeping. He quietly made his way over to the bed and watched the smaller nation for a moment. At the moment Ivan was still furious at Eduard, and want to hit him. But... It would be much funner to screw with him instead.

Ivan quickly made his way downstairs, making his way around the halls and rooms collecting a few things. Eventually he made his way back up stairs and to Estonia's room. Quietly he closed the door behind him and got to work on his little plan. Sure, he wanted to get to Latvia as soon as he could... But this was important. As he finished, he carefully stepped out, gently placing something on the top of the doorway for when it gets opened.

"There~" Russia smiled at his handy work before heading downstairs.

Yawning Latvia headed off to his room at Finland's, dressing into some light blue pj's he crawled into bed. Hanatamago yapped lightly and plopped in after him, maker her way into the covers and cuddling into his shoulder. Raivis smiled, hugging the little dog and closing his eyes. He blushed lightly, excited to go back to Russia's.

A few hours passed that night, which seemed like ages for Latvia. Why couldn't he sleep.. He was so tired.. The TV could be heard from the living room, so they were probably up watching a movie or something. Sighing he got up, gently carrying a sleeping Hanatamago with him. He walked out of the room slowly, and the floor gave a slight creak as he moved down the hallway. Sweden looked over at the boy, pausing before giving him a slight motion to join them. Raivis smiled lightly, walking over and joining the two at the couch.

"C'ldn't sleep?" Sweden looked over curiously.

"W-well, m-mostly excited f-for something.." Latvia stuttered, feeling a little bad that he didn't say anything.

"Ryssland coming for yuh?" Sweden half asked, half stated.

Latvia jumped slightly, "W-well y-yeah... I-I... I-I'm s-sorry... I-It's not th-that I don't l-like it h-here, I-I just really miss h-him.." His cheeks went red at the last part.

"Th'rs a snowstorm start'n up. Drive back w'ld be dang'rous." Sweden stated.

"O-oh.." A worried look came to Latvia's face.

Sweden changed the channel to the weather news to check on the roads. It wasn't too bad, but it was getting worse, Latvia felt bad for calling Ivan so late, especially since there's a storm. Sweden ruffled his hair lightly, wanting the smaller one to stop worrying. Picking up the remote he searched for a channel with an English movie on it so everyone would understand. Finland cuddled into the Swede, arms sliding around his waist and head resting on his chest. This just caused a blush to form on Berwald's face, but he quickly tried to hide it by pressing his glasses up.

"Th-that's cute.." Latvia giggled lightly, Berwald just getting redder.

"What is?" Finland looked over curiously to Latvia.

Latvia smiled and pointed up to Sweden. "H-He's blushing."

"Awwe, Su-san!" Tino hugged him lightly, "That's so cute!"

Berwald went redder and tried to hide it, but Tino just pulled his hands away and cuddled up. His usual stoic composure was crumbling, normally he could hide it.. But Finland isn't usually this close on purpose all the time. He let out a faint sigh, trying to re compose himself as the two beside him were practically smirking at him.

Just as he was about to say something, a knock came at the front door. Hanatamago bounced right off of the couch and ran towards the door, yapping away. Latvia's eyes widened and he looked towards the door anxiously. Sweden got up, adjusting his glasses and walking towards the door. He checked through the window to see who it was before opening the door. Picking up Hanatamago, he let the man inside from the howling storm.

* * *

><p><strong>:'3 Next update will be soon! .<strong>

**Hope you all liked! Reviews would be loved!**


	11. Long night

**Hey everyone! **

**SO sorry for the late update!**

**;-; Warning Yaoiish content in this chapter~ More due to come later on~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.11<strong>

The wind howled, and the snow poured heavier outside as the storm picked up. A loud crackle of thunder boomed as the sky lit up from lighting. Hanatamago whimpered, shakily pawing at the Swedish man. He quickly picked her up, holding her close and petting lightly. Finland turned up the heat a little and closed the window in the living room. Latvia flinched and shook from the sounds of the storm, but still looked over anxiously to the man by the front door.

"Y'ur crazy if y' think you're leavin' tonight with 'im." Sweden spoke sternly.

"I wouldn't think of it. I can rent a hotel for the night or something. Just wanted to make sure little Latvia was alright." Russia smiled as he undid his coat a bit.

There was a small pause between the two for a while. Russia had a half tired, half worried look on, while the Swede had his usual stern glare. In the past they weren't on very good terms, but recently Sweden's boss had been trying to get them better acquainted. Sighing inwardly he studied the man before him. They were about the same height, and just like Russia, not a lot of countries knew what he was really like, except Finland of coarse. Ivan blinked, trying to ignore the awkward silence from him and the Swede. He noticed Latvia looking over anxiously, but he focused his attention on Sweden.

"Storms, gotten w'rse." Berwald calmly stated, trying to think of something to say.

"Ah, sorry I came at a bad time. I'll go find a hotel." Russia shrugged lightly.

"B-But it's really bad outside R-Russia.." Latvia spoke up finally from the couch.

"Y'can stay here Ryssland." Sweden started, "Th'res a spare room down th' hall."

"Oh, thank you. I don't want to be a bother though.." Ivan smiled lightly.

"Nej, 's fine. You need rest n' Latvia s' worried about yuh." Berwald insisted, locking the front door.

Finland smiled lightly and Latvia blushed. Sweden looked over to the two before leading Ivan to the guest room down the hall. Russia wanted to stay up, but he hadn't slept at all and was exhausted from the long drive. Hanatamago hopped up on the bed, only to be picked up by the Swede. Ivan quickly thanked Sweden and stretched out on the large bed. Berwald walked back into the living room to join the others. Finland smirked slightly as he looked over to Latvia, and gave him a quick nudge.

"Hm?" Raivis looked over curiously.

"It's obvious you want to. So go see him." Tino smiled brightly, giving him another slight nudge.

Latvia went bright red, fidgeting a little."Y-yeah.."

Nervously, Raivis got up and made his way around the couch and out of the living room. Walking to the room down the hall, he half wondered if Ivan was mad at all about all this.. Sighing lightly, he peered into the small room. Ivan was sprawled out, his coat lie on the floor a few feet away. Taking a deep breath he walked in, closing the door behind himself so Hanatamago wouldn't get in.

"U-uhm.." Latvia started as he made his way towards the bed.

Russia's eyes opened, and he sat up slowly as he heard the door close. He smiled lightly when he realized it was Latvia entering. The small Baltic carefully made his way over to the bed, though he was unsure of just how far ahead it was. He nearly tripped over the larger man's jacket, not to mention almost running into the desk on the side. Stopping for a moment he tried to mentally map out where he was, giving a slight smile he figured he had a good bug, six steps to the bed. Moving forward he squeaked as his shin met the side of the mattress and he fell right onto the Russian man.

"H-Hello Latvia." Russia chuckled lightly.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." Latvia shook lightly, trying to get up.

"It's okay, stay.." Ivan pulled Latvia closer, kissing his cheek lightly.

Raivis went red, hiding his face in the man's chest. "I-I... U-uhm.. Really m-missed you.. Y-you really didn't have t-to drive all this w-way.."

"But then I'd have to wait longer to see you, da?" Ivan smiled, running his hand through Raivis' hair.

Latvia smiled happily, his blush growing. Ivan shifted slightly, pulling the smaller one closer so their faces almost lined up. The small Baltic closed his eyes slowly, and relaxed as Ivan's hand gently ran up and down his back soothingly. He felt the Russian shift slightly, and he looked up at him curiously. To his surprise, he felt a hand gently move to the back of his head, and lips against his own. Squeaking as his face went bright red, his eyes widened and he pulled away quickly. Ivan frowned, regretting what he just did.

"I... Sorry.. That was wrong of me.." Ivan quickly said, moving to get up.

A sad look came to Latvia's face as the larger man pulled away. He quickly, but hesitantly stopped him. Attempting to push Ivan back down, and amazingly he succeeded with ease. Though he gained a questioning look from the taller man beneath him.

"I-I... You just... Well, s-surprised m-me... Is a-all.." Latvia stuttered nervously, trying to say it as clearly as he could. "I-I... That was... M-my first.. K-kiss... S-sorry.." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"It's alright little one. I won't do it again" Ivan smiled lightly, running his hand threw the smaller one's hair again.

"I-I d-didn't mean that..." Raivis frowned, "I-I actually... U-uhm... L-liked i-it." His blush grew darker as he stuttered.

Russia's smile widened, and he pulled the smaller one closer to him. He gently tilted Latvia's head back as he leaned in and kissed him once more. The little Baltic kissed back nervously, shivering as he felt the Russian's hands slide around his waist. Ivan deepened the kiss more as he moved his hands up and under the smaller one's shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath the fabric. Raivis gasped, his skin tingling as the Russian's hands danced across his skin. Ivan quickly slipped his tongue in, exploring the Latvian's moist cavern. A soft moan escaped from Raivis as Ivan invaded his mouth. Breaking the kiss, Ivan Trailed kisses down his jawline and neck. Another moan came as Russia sucked lightly, leaving a rather visible hickey.

"Wht'r ya doin'?" Sweden asked, opening the door and standing there with a rather stern glare towards the Russian man.

The two on the bed froze, looking over to the angry Swede in the doorway.

Looks like the night's about to get longer..

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! I will try and update soon!<strong>

**;-; Please tell me what you think!**

**More reviews = More confidence in continuing the story!**


	12. Morning call

**Hey everyone!**

**So sorry for the late update! Omg . Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Russia slowly sat up in the bed, shifting the position him and the small Latvian were in. He didn't want to make Sweden angry, let alone think Ivan was taking advantage of the boy. Latvia started to shake nervously, blushing a bright red and fidgeting with the end of Russia's scarf. The Swede remained silently staring down at the two from the doorway.<p>

"I-I-I... U-Uhm... W-We were j-just..." Latvia stuttered, trying to think of something that sounded believable.

Ivan slid an arm around the Latvian's waist, trying to calm him down a bit. Raivis tried to calm down a bit, but the glare coming from Berwald just made him shake more. Just as Sweden was about to say something, Finland came running to the room, gently taking the Swede's hand.

"I-It's okay Sve" Finland smiled nervously, "I-I kind of encouraged Raivis.. So don't be mad at them, kay?"

Sweden stared down at the Finnish man for a bit, before giving a slight nod to him. Tino smiled, gently tugging at his hand to lead him out of the room, and to their own. Berwald hesitated to follow, but quickly turned back to Ivan and Raivis.

"Th' door stays o'pn" Sweden stated firmly before turning and leaving.

"Sorry guys." Finland gave a soft smile, "Have a good night though."

Giving a deep sigh of relief, Latvia smiled a little. He really thought there would have been a fight of some sort. But Luckily, Finland was there to stop anything from happening. Raivis let out a small yawn, barely even noticing as Ivan pulled him down into his warm chest. He blushed lightly as a soft kiss was placed on his cheek. Smiling he cuddled closer, quickly drifting off into a deep sleep in the Russian's arms.

"Ya sure h's alright?" Sweden asked as he lay in bed with Finland.

"Yes Sve, I think Estonia may have heard too many rumours of Mr. Russia. He doesn't seem at all like Estonia said." Tino smiled lightly, cuddling into Berwald.

Morning came quickly, and as usual Hanatamago was the first one up. She stood and stretched before running and jumping up onto Sweden's side of the bed. Yapping lightly she licked at his face till he woke, her little tail wagging fast when she saw his eyes open. Sweden gave a small smile, reaching to the desk beside to get his glasses. Carefully he got out of bed, not wanting to wake his wife, whom of which looked adorable when he slept. After getting dressed he made his way to the door, putting on his boots and grabbing Hanatamago's leash. It was nice to finally go for a walk, the weather was getting warmer, and practically all the snow was gone. This made it incredibly easier to walk Hanatamago, as she didn't have any snow to sink into and get stuck.

Not too much after Sweden left with Hanatamago, Finland was up and wanted to make breakfast for everyone. Having a quick shower and then getting dressed, he headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. After a long few minutes of trying to decide what to make, he settled on Eggs, Bacon, and hash browns, along with some toast. The smell of food began to drift through the house, quickly waking the small Latvian as his stomach growled. Shifting to move, he looked over and blushed. Russia had his head resting in his neck, both arms around the Latvian's waist, and still asleep. His stomach growled again, rather loudly this time, but he didn't want to get up and wake the sleeping Russian.

"I've been awake for a while now, da." Russia smiled, eyes opening.

Latvia blushed more, "O-Oh.. Good morning." He said, smiling lightly.

Russia snuggled a bit closer, kissing the Latvian's cheek lightly. He gave a light laugh as the Baltic's face went dark red and tried to cover it with the blankets. Hearing the smaller one's stomach growl again he decided it was about time to get up. Stretching he slowly slid out from under Latvia, sitting on the edge of the bed. Only to see Latvia with a slight sad look.

"What's wrong?" Ivan tilted his head slightly.

"I-I.. Was c-comfy.." Latvia pouted slightly, fidgeting with the blankets.

"Awe, I'm sorry" Ivan kissed his forehead lightly, "But you should eat little one."

"O-okay." Latvia blushed, hugging Russia tightly.

Getting up the two went and helped Finland with breakfast before Sweden came home with Hanatamago.

Estonia yawned lightly as he woke, stretching in his bed. His eyes opened with a slight concerned look. Turning his head he felt something mush up against his face, his hand moved to wipe it off but it just splattered what he hoped to be peanut butter, all over his face. Quickly getting up he slipped on the floor and landed in honey. Groaning he got back up, more carefully this time, and made his way to the door. Opening it and moving to leave, a large metal bucket that was full of ice water, landed right on his head, dumping it's entire contents on him.

"EEAAAUUUGGGHHHHH!" Estonia screamed out in surprise, his voice echoing through the halls.

"Wh-What the..?" Lithuania quickly darted out from the kitchen, heading upstairs towards his taller brother's room. It was only him an Estonia here, so what the hell could have caused that? Even Belarus wouldn't have caused a scream that loud. By the time he reached his brother, he was nearly laughing at the sight. It really almost took everything in him to hold back bursting out. Hesitantly walking over, he removed the bucket from the still shocked Baltic.

"Should I even ask Estonia?" Lithuania sighed slightly.

Estonia glared slightly at his brother, "Who the hell did this? Even you aren't immature enough to do this Toris."

"Maybe it's a sign?" Lithuania chuckled.

"A sign for what?" He looked at his brother in confusion.

"Not to piss Russia off. I heard him sneak into your room after you passed out." Toris shrugged lightly.

"...And you didn't bother to stop him? He could have killed me!" Eduard's glare darkened.

"Why would I? I am kind of pissed at you as well. Latvia did not need to leave. And he wouldn't have killed you Eduard, he's really not as bad as you think." He gave a slight smile before he turned to head downstairs, "You should probably clean all this before he gets back."

Estonia sighed annoyingly before heading to the bathroom to wash up. Toris just laughed to himself as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. It was going to be a long day dealing with the moody Estonian, but it was worth it. He refused to clean up his brother's mess, since it really was Estonia's own fault this happened. Yawning lightly he stepped back into the kitchen, preparing a nice lunch for them. His younger brother joined him a bit later, after he had finished cleaning the mess in his room.

"Feel better?" Lithuania smiled lightly, sipping some tea as he read the news paper.

"No." Estonia frowned at him, moving over to the table to pour a cup of tea.

"Did you clean your room up?" Smirking lightly behind the paper.

"Unfortunately, yes.." Estonia grumbled lightly.

Lithuania quickly finished his tea, and made his out of the kitchen. He wanted to get some things cleaned and organized before Russia returned. That, and he wanted to stay away from his angered brother. Making his way to the living room, he started to dust off and organize things. By the time he finished cleaning the house it was already 5pm. Stretching he headed back to the kitchen, starting up dinner.

"W-We're home!" Came a familiar soft voice from the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Will work on next chapter right away!<strong>

**;-; Please tell me what you think!**

**More reviews = More confidence in continuing the story!**


End file.
